The Delights of Heaven
by Tr3adst0ne
Summary: Lelouch is reunited with someone he didn't expect to see. *Contains lemon content/slight changes*


**The Delights of Heaven  
By Tr3adst0ne**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass. It is solely the property of Sunrise and CLAMP. **

**Rated M for graphic sexual content **

**Synopsis: Even after death Lelouch finds salvation, and he comes across a face he didn't expect to see. **

**Do not read if you haven't watched all of the two seasons of Code Geass. You have been warned. **

* * *

Shouts clamored throughout the streets where the execution of the Black Knight leaders was  
supposed to take place. His name was cursed at and spat upon. Memories of past events surfaced, recollections of the pains which he has suffered and caused remained in his thoughts. The deluge washed over him like the tides of an ocean, overwhelming any sense of reality that he had.

He knew that his time came. He heard Nunnally's voice in the background, which grew more distant as his mind gradually lost focus, and felt his beloved sister's tears dampen his robes as she constantly called to him in desperation. Her attempts to keep her brother awake made no difference, as she clutched the dying emperor in his own pool of blood. For every minute that passed his body felt colder, until he reached the point where he couldn't feel anything any longer.

Darkness enveloped him. For the first time in his life, he felt at peace. It was a feeling which he had not experienced ever since he left the mainland. Lelouch vi Britannia was free of the chains which tied him to the mortal plane. He figured that the price itself was worth it.

As his time ran out, Lelouch's eyes closed themselves shut forever.  
_ _ _

Many months had passed since the Demon Emperor was felled by Zero's blade. Lelouch knew not where he was, only that he was alone. He knew that his punishment for the sins that he committed was long overdue. He bore many burdens, mostly due to the fact that the empire spawned him turned him into the monster he became. He in turn committed atrocious acts to fulfill his own twisted sense of self-satisfaction.

But he appreciated the fact that he died knowing that his sister and some of his friends were still alive despite the hardships they were forced to endure, especially with the fact that they would never really know the truth. C.C. And Suzaku were the only ones who knew of the Zero Requiem, which of itself took many months of careful and calculated planning.

He awoke atop a grassy plain which he was unfamiliar with, finding himself still in his emperor's robes. As he examined himself, he noticed the fatal wound where Suzaku stabbed through was no longer there. Afterwards, Lelouch's eyes swept across the area, where he spotted a large garden lush and verdant with plants and trees. His curiosity piqued, he walked towards it and founded a small arched gate which led to a beach that was adjacent below the enclosed section of fauna and flora.

When he looked farther into the distance the young man froze in place. He couldn't believe what he saw before his eyes. A familiar face out in the distance whose auburn hair followed the direction of the winds, her body draped in a white cloth with a sash slung around her slender frame. Uncertain, he decided to move forward and confirm for himself whether it was real or not.

As he walked closer, he saw that it was the same girl who brought him to his knees. Who constantly sought his attention to no avail. Who she gave a piece of her heart not out of pity and sorrow, but with kindness and sincerity. Who suffered the loss of a loved one because of his quest of personal vengeance.

The girl held a marigold flower up close to her face with her eyes closed before she sensed something close in her proximity. When she opened them, she noticed Lelouch in his emperor's robes from the corner of her sight. As her hair blew with the breeze in their direction, her gaze widened in response.

Lelouch was caught him off-guard by the familiar scent of honeydew that he hadn't smelled in ages since they went together in Ashford. He didn't want to believe that any of this was real. Regardless, he walked forward to the woman as though some invisible force was guiding his movements. When he was close enough, he maintained his composure and waited for something else to happen. Time suddenly stood still as the girl and Lelouch locked gazes with one another.

A look of recognition emanated from Shirley's visage, and soon water droplets began to form at the corners of her eyes. "Lulu?"

"It really is you..."

Lelouch wanted to say many things. His mind raced to come up with something to say to her, but he didn't know where to begin. He wanted to tell her many things. No amount of apologies would ever make up for the pains she had endured. Not that he needed to give one anyway, since she was forgiving by nature under her own admission.

The two former classmates held each other in a warm embrace. Their hearts skipped several beats as they savored the moment. Lelouch had a growing urge to say 'sorry', even though he never deserved her forgiveness, her kindness. He had her to thank for the few occasions which he sought counsel in his times of need. He remembered the one moment in which he held her bloodied corpse but here, now, she was with him. She actually stood right in front of him, in the flesh so to speak.

Shirley grabbed Lelouch's hand and brought it to her cheek. The warmth of his touch made her face blush. In response, he too did the same, somewhat embarrassed but pleased all at once. Amethyst eyes met with emerald, both lit in the rays of sunlight that beamed to their location.

"You're really here..." she said.

"Shirley, I--" the former emperor whispered in a cracked voice. Not wanting to hear another word out of him, Shirley silenced Lelouch as she lifted her face forward to his. The softness of her lips brought back one memory of a certain moment in which the two first kissed, though the circumstances were quite different. Here, Lelouch accepted her sudden act with all his being. Only in this instance, he kept her firm in his embrace before she retracted herself.

"You don't have to say anything. All that matters is that you're here now," she said with a warm smile.

"And where exactly is 'here'?" Lelouch inquired.

"Why, heaven of course," Shirley laughed heartily, trying to discard the doubts that clung in the ex-vigilante's mind.

Lelouch shot her a look of skepticism. "You're kidding, right?"

Shirley pushed him in disbelief. "I can't believe you're saying that!"

"Shirley..."

She hushed him to prevent him from saying anything further. Surely enough, her touch felt real enough. But the question remained: why was he here, in heaven of all places?

"There's a few people who's been wanting to see you."  
_ _ _

The pair walked to their next destination and took in the sights with awe. It was truly a paradise all around, where sandy beaches and large stretches of greenery dominated throughout the landscape. During their travel they spotted two familiar faces back at the Tokyo Settlement. One of them was pink-haired girl, who wore a formal gown adorned with feathers, which made her appearance glow with grace. The other individual was a young man who was successfully turned by the former emperor to join the ranks of the Black Knights in order to bring himself back into power. Euphemia rushed towards Lelouch and embraced him in a warm hug.

Euphemia backed away from Lelouch but still held him in her grip. "Welcome!"

"Euphemia?"

The pink-haired girl pouted at her older half-brother's expression. "Of course! How could you not recognize me?"

"It's... I'm not sure how to explain it..." the black-haired young man said.

The third princess placed her hands on her hips, giving her idea of what the former emperor was pondering and poked a finger into his chest. "You're thinking that this is too good to be true, right?"

Confused, Lelouch studied his surroundings, unsure of what to make of it. "Is it?"

"We've been watching from above. This place is your reward for the sacrifices you made for world peace."

Despite the kindness in the third princess' words, Lelouch felt uneasy inside. Rather than feeling relieved, his stomach coiled at the sight of his half-sister. After all, he was still responsible for triggering the accident that led to Euphemia's massacre of Elevens back in 2017. Then he ended up killing her as a result of his tragic mistake. He wasn't expecting to get any rewards for attaining world peace the way he did.

He then turned and looked once more at the false brother, Rolo. The same boy who murdered Shirley and let her bleed to death until she died in Lelouch's arms. In the end, Lelouch eventually forgave him, since all the lad wanted was his older brother's approval, despite the fact that he participated in a charade to replace Nunnally, before the young emperor discovered beforehand that younger 'sibling' was an impostor. Rolo stood by next to a table and worked on fashioning a pot out of clay. The boy's smock was smothered with clay material, his hands damp with the water used to help sculpt the object with a sharp tool in hand. Quite a turnaround for a former assassin of the Geass order who was fond of killing.

"Rolo?"

"Ah, hello Lelouch," Rolo said, his mind solely focused on the object in front of him.

"What are you making?"

"I'm remaking the vase that I created earlier. Can't seem to get the final product right."

The former emperor cupped his chin: "It's quite interesting. I see you've improved on your technique."

Rolo faced Lelouch and flashed a pleasant smile. "Indeed I have."

The two caught up with each other on what happened over the last few months (as Lelouch remembered it). Both of the young men exchanged words as if they were truly like brothers. And Rolo thanked Lelouch in gratitude for burying him and apologized for killing Shirley. He understood it was wrong to kill her, and that he misread her intentions when he could've spared her life. Lelouch remembered that Rolo had no family, and reacted accordingly, giving consolation to the former assassin that he forgave him. Their reunion was promptly interrupted by the presence of another face the former emperor did not expect to see.

"Alas, the despised Lelouch vi Britannia sacrifices himself for the sake of world peace, and Suzaku Kururugi takes his place as Zero. Faulty logic but bravo nonetheless," declared a familiar voice. One that he didn't expect to hear in a long time. Authoritative, articulate, almost boisterous. No matter which direction it came from, the sound always remained the same.

"Clovis?"

"Greetings, brother," the third prince said. Lelouch looked at the blond man's face, only to find that there was no bullet mark in the forehead where he killed him. "And in the flesh, so to speak."

Clovis kept his eyes focused on the wooden canvas he was working on, painting a portrait of the scenery around him. Intrigued, the black-haired man walked closer to find that the portrait was well-defined, true to Clovis' ability as an artist, and was drawn down to the finest detail. The colors that supplemented the painting made it something grand to behold, and would've been a fine addition to the museum commemorated in the third prince's memory.

"It's good to see that you're alive on this side," the former emperor said with sincerity.

"As much as I appreciate you saying that, I still can't forgive you for shooting me dead, brother," Clovis said. "But, what's done is done. All that matters now is the present."

"Understandable," Lelouch replied. "But I had my reasons."

"Enough to kill your own flesh and blood?"

"I... was different back then. It's as you said, what's done is done."

"Care to fancy a game while Euphemia is still working on the tea?" Clovis offered, putting down his paintbrush momentarily.

"You've never been able to beat me at chess," Lelouch pointed out.

"True, but then again I was never one to give up a fight," the third prince countered.

Lelouch raised his arms in surrender and conceded to Clovis' challenge with a sigh. "I suppose I could play a game or two."  
_ _ _

Clovis played as the white pieces while Lelouch played black, the same colors that they've played as since their last chess game, prior to Lelouch's exile from the Britannian homeland.  
Lelouch advanced another pawn forward, hoping to provoke his half-brother into a trap that he intends to set for him in order to create an opening for his own pieces. The simplicity of the game proved to be a relaxing contrast to the battles of the past, where he actually commanded vast armies that crushed whatever opposition dared to stand in his way. While Lelouch calculated his next set of moves, Clovis decided to break the momentary silence between them.

"Shirley talked a lot about you."

"Did she?"

"Yes, about your secrecy and your life at Ashford Academy," the third prince elaborated.

"After me and Nunnally were exiled, Milly was the only other person we could turn to for --"

"You forgot to mention Kururugi," Clovis finished for him.

It was a match of wills. Lelouch moved his pawn up another space, while Clovis countered by positioning his knight within striking distance. The former studied the placement of the white pieces on the board. Each side fought in a push-pull match of territory control. Lelouch surmised that the third prince would try to force him to overextend his deployments and strike where Clovis believed him to be most vulnerable. The blond man would soon learn the err of his tactic, as Lelocuh shifted a bishop to block the path of an incoming rook.

"At the age of 18 you lived to become emperor and usurp father's throne. A feat even which Schneizel has never been able to achieve."

"With the help of a certain immortal under your care," Lelouch said, alluding to the mysterious C.C.

"Well, before she was let loose," Clovis admitted. "May I inquire how you came upon her?"

Since the two half-brothers weren't enemies anymore, Lelouch founded no reason to hold back. They were never amiable in their youth, except when they were around Euphemia and Cornelia. The two men bickered with one another time and again. Heaven, however, was a much more sterile setting, and the years have changed them much.

"Back in Shinjuku. Before I saw you and --"

"Say no more."

"It was an accident. Purely coincidence that I came across her. She did however, know my mother."

The blond third prince arched his brows in response."Oh?"

"Yes. Father knew more than we did about mother. You can connect the dots from there."

"But Lady Marianne did love you, did she not?"

"That was before Suzaku, C.C. and I learned the truth about father and her death. She only loved herself," Lelouch said, remembering the visit to C's World. "They only loved themselves."

Clovis cupped his chin and gave a curious look. "My question would be: why pine over it?"

"I've put that issue far behind after that event. By the way, checkmate," Lelouch declared, backing his half-brother's king into a corner.

"Hmm, looks like I've been outwitted again," Clovis said.

"Seeing as how I doubt you'll yield, would you be interested in playing another round?" Lelouch said, who would rather be keeping his mind preoccupied in order to avoid talking about the past.

"I'd be delighted," Clovis smiled. It wasn't too long before the two half-brothers promptly began setting up the chessboard for another match.  
_ _ _

After three games that spanned a good hour or two, Lelouch decided to call it a day and catch up with Euphemia on the happenings of the past several months. He eventually discovered that time did not work the same way in heaven as it did in the mortal plane. They entered a chamber where an altar was built, right into the center of the room. It contained a stone portal that allowed those that were in heaven to view events back on Earth.

"I take it you've been curious about what's been happening back on Earth while we're still here, yes?"

Lelouch appealed to his own curiosity and nodded in acknowledgment to his younger half-sister's question.

He glanced through the portal back into the mortal realm. Peace reigned supreme throughout the world, and Nunnally looked slightly older than when he last saw her. Her hair flowed the same, and she held the same warm gaze every time she greeted a foreign dignitary. One notable difference that Lelouch noticed right away was that she was able to walk again, with the help of advanced prosthetics.

Milly's career as a news reporter went up even further, and bore the same confidence and poise in her deliveries even when she first starting working with the newscast company in Tokyo.

The pool rippled and changed to another familiar face that Lelouch hasn't seen in a while. Rivalz prospered as a manager of a local jewelry shop. Lelouch's accompanying partner in his chess games finally grew after attempting to woo Milly unsuccessfully over the past several years. The blue-haired Britannian had a monocle over his right eye as he examined a finely-cut diamond that an engaged couple intended to buy.

Another image flashed to Nina, where she wore a lab coat inside as head researcher of the Science Institute of Britannia. The once frail-looking girl adjusting her glasses as she marked her checklist on the latest materials requisitioned from overseas companies. In front of her was a massive reactor, powered by a sakuradite cube embedded in its center. Lelouch surmised that it was an experiment in finding new ways to harness the power of the sparsely limited mineral to its fullest potential for the benefit of mankind.

Soon after the vortex shifted to Kallen: who was working as a missionary for the war-torn regions of the world. An odd turnaround for a woman of her stature, considering that she could've done wonders training soldiers. Fighting wouldn't have been in her best interests, seeing as there was no further need for bloodshed. And there was no better time for the world to heal than the present, after a series of wars which devastated many regions around the world.

And Suzaku kept his new identity as Zero secret, aiding those who were in need and remaining by Nunnally's side when time permits. The Japanese man was surrounded by bamboo trees, as he held a sword sheathed in its scabbard. Suzaku chopped down a line of trees in one swift motion, and retracted the blade in less than a second. He practiced in silence, and did not wish to be disturbed. Lelouch sometimes wondered if it was the right decision.

"Looks like they're all holding up well," he noted.

The reality of their individual situations became apparent to him. For the time being, he had nothing to worry about. He had achieved his goal of creating a peace where (almost) everyone thrived. He looked at Euphemia and noticed a saddening expression on her face. Lelouch deducted what she appeared to be distressed about and remembered the amiable relationship she had with Suzaku.

"How could you have done such a thing to him?"

Lelouch looked into Euphemia's eyes, his violet gaze ringing with the same measure of sincerity when he revealed his true identity to her back at Kamine Island. "It was something we both agreed upon. He strongly believed in his principles, much like you did. But in the end, he realized that people sometimes have to do drastic things in order to achieve their goals. He understood the risks of the burdens he will bear wearing that mask."

She turned away and knelt before the altar and stared into its vast depths. "I know. But in a way, I'm glad you entrusted him with the role that you once held before you became emperor."

Lelouch nodded in agreement, seeing that he had nothing to worry about. He had nothing at stake on Earth any more, since Suzaku took his place as Zero. The burdens of keeping the peace belonged to him, he only prayed that Suzaku could live up to Lelouch's reputation as the famous vigilante.

"Lulu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a moment? I have something I want to show you."  
_ _ _

Lelouch followed Shirley to what appeared to be a greenhouse. It was a beautiful-looking sanctuary, made out of marble and ornate glass art. The orange-haired girl guided him to a garden where there were trees laden with fruit. In front of the trees were a treasure trove of fruits, in form of several baskets. All of them bore colors of blue, ruby red and light green.

A basket full of strawberries caught his eye. Ripe and bright as jewels from the Earth itself. He surmised that Shirley preoccupied herself extracting the fruits while he was busy sparring with Clovis in a game of wits.

"They're fresh," Shirley assured him.

His curiosity sparked, Lelouch walked toward the basket and snagged a strawberry. After examining it, Lelouch bit one to sample the taste. Not that he founded the taste any different than it was back in the mortal plane, but for some odd reason they tasted more exquisite. It satisfied the hunger that growled in his stomach. "Wow, they're good."

"Would you like another?" Shirley offered.

Lelouch took a moment and held the small red object in his hand before consuming it, savoring its sweet taste. Just as he was about to consume the rest of the fruit, Shirley stopped him midway and drew her face towards it, nibbling at the fruit until her lips connected with Lelouch's. His mind froze in that instant, distracted by the softness of her mouth. He remembered the first time in which they've kissed, under heavy rain near the Imperial Britannia Opera House in the Tokyo Settlement. The circumstances back then were very different. Lelouch tried to push her away, only to find himself further absorbed in her good graces. He felt his heart sink further inside.

"Shirley, I've been wanting to tell you..." he began before he paused in his words.

"That you love me, right?" she finished for him, since she instinctively sensed he was going to say it.

"Yes," he answered weakly.

"Say them," she encouraged.

He took a huff and slowly, said what he wanted to say for a long time like he meant it: "Shirley... I love you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear you say that," she replied with a warm smile, using her lips again to silence him before he tried to utter another sentence. "Because I love you too."

"Well, now that we got that figured out..." Lelouch gasped, struggling in-between words. "Perhaps we can do this in a more... private setting?"

Shirley raised her head next to his, and whispered seductively to his ear: "I know a place."

"I would imagine you do," he chuckled heartily as he followed her to an unknown destination.  
_ _ _

The pair transited to a bedchamber the size of a small apartment: spacious and well-designed. Statues were strategically placed in a manner that would make the room look more elegant, the carpeting finely sewed. Lelouch, somewhat curious as to who constructed the place and what materials were used to create it, the logical part of the former emperor ever rampant, analyzing every detail. Since he would receive no immediate answer anytime soon, instead focused on the present as he and Shirley adjusted themselves to their new environment.

"What do you think?"

"It's very nice," Lelouch said.

Shirley turned to face him for a moment, and Seeing her opportunity, Shirley's hands roamed in places where they normally didn't. He felt a bulge down his crotch, and clearly understood that she wanted him. Lelouch surmised that she was working to break down his resistance to her feminine charms, and the odds curried in favor of the orange-haired girl.

His skin shuddered at her touch. Strange how one who lived as the famous and ingenious Zero could balk so easily at the touch of a woman such as Shirley. As her fingers snaked slowly towards his inner thighs, he felt his member swell up. Grinning, he took the straps off her gown slowly as his response for the strawberry trick and took the sight of her body with a sense of awe.

"My..." he mouthed.

"You like it, don't you?"

"Oh, you have no idea..." Lelouch responded, admiring what he was seeing as any hot-blooded male would. Except... that he remembered why he tried to distance himself from any sort of relationship with her. As Zero, he couldn't afford to keep close to anyone, and treaded lightly in his associations with others. As Lelouch Lamperouge, he didn't want to break the friendship which they treasured dearly. Shirley took notice of his distracted state of mind, covering herself temporarily to find out what was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" she asked of him.

"Shirley, I can't do this."

"Lelouch, I said it before: I forgive you. It wasn't your fault that I died."

"No, it is. I didn't get to you fast enough. I –-" the man said, fumbled on whatever else he wanted to say to her before she placed both of her hands on his cheeks and pulled on them in order to keep him quiet. She released him seconds afterward, reminding him that although she was a girl, she had power over him.

Apprehensive, Lelouch studied her eyes closely. Never one to back out from an argument, he decided to give in and accept her word. As he closed his eyes, he leaned his forehead slowly against hers, while at the same time embracing her hands in his.

"Looks like you have me at your mercy, Ms. Fenette."

"So it would seem," she teased, while tracing her fingers across his chest line to the jewel-embroidered shirt. Glancing at him momentarily, she pondered what to do next in their current situation. Shirley stepped up her advances with a slightly more aggressive approach. Lelouch opted to do the same as they engaged each other in a clash of kisses.

Pulling the plate of strawberries and the small mountain of whipped cream from the table next to the bed, Shirley dipped one of the red fruits into the swirly substance. She held it by the stem and drew it into her friend's mouth before he nibbled on it.

"Open wide."

Lelouch complied with her order. While eating the strawberry, his mind was drawn to the radiance of the finely accentuated curves of her body. He felt it was an odd time to experiment in the proclivities of their first sexual experience. Still, they had an eternity's worth in which to explore each other.

"You're thinking of something."

"I'm thinking of ways in which I can be devious to you," he explained to her.

Every step they took in their lovemaking was an evolution unto themselves.

"Are you running this like one of your gaming scenarios?"

"Why do you ask?"

Shirley asserted herself to rid him of his analytical nature. "Take my advice: please stop doing that."

"As you wish, madam," Lelouch said, tickling her by the midsection and drawing a small bit of laughter.

It pleased Shirley to know that he appreciated her not only in body but in mind as well. Lelouch picked her up and carried her towards the bedchamber. He gently laid her onto the mattress with care and hovered over her body with his.

She took down her panties, allowing full view and access to her. He stripped down to nothing in response, which was exactly what she wanted. It was a chance to start over again, only this time they would have a moment for themselves. Aroused, he held onto his member and pushed in slowly before he began pumping into her. He steadied his pace as her body gradually accepted his length in its entirety, inch by inch.

Right to the base of his shaft, She yelped quietly in pain, but she opened her eyes, and held his face to hers, to assure her that she was safe with him. Shirley hurt a little, but she remained firm and withstood the pain as he entered into her.

"Deeper," she commanded of him. He obeyed her without question, pushing his limits as far as he could stretch it. His tongue rolled around her right breast, kissing her in earnest. In school, he never openly displayed an interest in women, since he used his persona to try to keep everyone else at a distance. Instead, the plan itself backfired, as it turned him into a magnet that drew many of the girls, including Shirley, to have a crush on the fellow.

Their hearts were aflame to the situation at hand. Climbing to the top of his pelvis, Shirley shifted her hips in circles to build up the stimulation between their bodies. She alternated her movements back and forth, leaning her torso forward until her chest touched his own. Lelouch struggled to remain still and steady, the aromas of her perfume and the slickness of her sex overwhelming his senses. His hands were placed at her waist to help balance her weight on his body. After a momentary pause, he signaled her to turn around and lay on her back. It didn't take too long before Lelouch groaned in a low voice, letting her know that he was on the verge of release.

"Going to come soon," he warned, trying to ward off the temptation. Just as he was about to withdraw himself from her, Shirley kept close and locked gazes with his eyes.

"It's okay..." she assured him. "Go ahead."

Acknowledging her permission, Lelouch shot the first several volleys of his essence as far as he could go. Shirley wrapped her arms and held onto him for dear life as his organ continued to pulse within her channel. Both of the youngsters' minds were lost in a passionate moment as they succumbed to their innermost desires. She felt her own juices spill over his cock as he pounded away at her pussy. When their euphoria waned, his mind came back to reality. Both lovers felt their fluids trickling down between their thighs. Lelouch's legs wobbled under the strain, but he stood his ground. His body collapsed next to hers in a sweaty heap, tired but still motivated enough to go for another session.

"So, how did it feel?" he asked her.

"It felt very warm..." she said, brushing her fingers into his black mane.

They stopped to give themselves a momentary recovery before they went on their second round. Lelouch took another strawberry Traces of his pearl white fluid evident at the bottom of her entrance, Lelouch traced a finger along her abdomen and tickled it. She laughed to her heart's content, which rung like music to his ears. It appeased him to know that she enjoyed their time with each other.

"That was for earlier, you naughty woman," Lelouch teased.

Shirley sticked her tongue out at him in response to his motions.

"Are you ready?" the ex-prince asked with a concerned look.

The orange-haired girl nodded. Giving him permission to re-enter her once again, Lelouch slid himself in slowly and as the pair resumed their mating. She wrapped her legs up high to give him access. The young emperor wrapped one arm around them, admiring the smooth texture of her skin. He guessed that Shirley applied lotion in her spare time long before the two started their little escapade in the bedroom. Her hips rose up to meet his as Lelouch shifted the frequency of his thrusts faster than when he originally started. Her channel tightened in response as he pounded into her harder, drawing their pleasures into a final climax.

"Oh, Lulu..."

He pumped repeatedly into Shirley's heated core until he couldn't contain himself any longer. Lelouch sensed that she was also close, as their lips were locked in a passionate kiss before they reached their final climax. As their breathing became more erratic, Shirley felt her high building up. Lelouch made one more push through her canal before jets of sperm rushed forth and coated her womb. Shirley arched her body and dug her nails deeper into his back and drew blood as the pair shared in their mutual bliss. Lelouch kept himself inside her for a moment longer, as silky ropes of his hot seed spurted forth amidst the friction, her womb coaxing every drop out of him. As the sex winded down, they felt a copious amount of his semen spilling outward from where their bodies connected until it went soft.

As their mutual orgasm subsided, Lelouch rested his head above her chest. Fondling her left breast and kissing it before he closed his eyes. He liked staying in that position. He felt he didn't deserve her or anything else that heaven had to offer him, yet he was here, with a woman who loved him with all her heart. Shirley wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close, to never leave his side again.  
_ _ _

Lelouch's heart pounded rapidly at the sight of her, not wanting to let her go like before in the mortal plane where they once lived. He held onto her in a deep embrace, savoring the moment for all that it was worth.

As Shirley's body stirred, she opened her eyes to find that her lover was still fast asleep after their little session not too long ago.

"How are you feeling?"

"Refreshed, and hungry for more," Lelouch said to her, giving a light poke in the stomach with his index finger. Shirley giggled lightly at the young man's touch.

"Save your strength, we have time."

Lelouch smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly. "That, we do. That we do."

Shirley snugged comfortably against his chest, her hair splayed over the bed. He toyed with the strands in his fingers, and stared skyward into the ceiling of the bedchamber. In his heart, he finally realized: he was home where he belonged. This was the beginning of the path to redemption. This was the beginning of the path to a new life.

**The End**

* * *

****

Author's Note:

Yes, it's fluffy. Yes, it's probably cliché. This story's the first lemon I've ever written. I swear. XD

Depending on the responses I might dabble with this further. AND I apologize in advance if this little one shot encroaches upon ideas previously explored for this particular couple or any other by previous authors. For some strange reason Shirlulu doesn't get a lot of love (due to lack of screen time and other possible explanations).

To be honest I was a little wary about writing this one. I also wanted to experiment a little bit in the romance department, so I thought I'd give this one a whirl. I imagined that the scenario between the pair would be played out with _Still Alive_ sung Lisa Miyakovsky or_ I Am the Wind_ sung by Cynthia Harrell.

Concrits welcome.


End file.
